What They Want: Twilight
by SuchaCarelessWhisper
Summary: RxR: My first Twilight SMUT one-shot! not as dirty as I intended at first but is still good! Alice wants Jasper to show Bella what it was like to be close:.


**A/N: Jasper and Bella SMUT just not as crazy as I intended as first.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything/anyone!**

**What They Want**

**::**

It was dark in the Cullen house besides the family room, where they were all busy watching a slasher movie. Bella left, she kissed Edward goodnight, and left the room. Alice and Jasper shared the loveseat, with Alice across his lap. Jasper looked over at Bella as she stood up from the couch and fidgeted a bit. Alice wondered why he moved so much and he looked at her with a small smirk.

"Your butt is boney." He smiled at her before kissing her forehead and returned his eyes back to Bella.

**.**

Carlisle brought Esme closer to him on the couch with Emmett and Rosalie on the opposite side and then there was Edward. He looked lonely as ever sitting far away from the others as possible but nobody really cared at the moment.

So walking through the dark house, Bella reached for in the darkness for the stair railing. After finding it, bumping into it of course, the lights flashed on in an instant and she spun around only to find blond Jasper standing behind her, with a soft expression on his face.

She was surprised and actually really excited that he showed up. "Wh-what are you doing Jasper?" she walked up the first step with her hand still on the railing waiting to hear what he had to say. The pale blond looked hard at her before following her up the steps: "Edward is worried about you…it's only 7:30 and you're already going to bed." He answered her nonchalantly, with his arms behind his back like he was trying to hide something from her like he always did.

Bella breathed in deep and smiled. "Well tell him I'm fine. I'm just tired." She told him and began the steps again.

Jasper gave her a gentle harmless smile and stood there for a moment. Bella could tell he was still there and it was somewhat of a bother. She felt him staring at her with those golden globes of his and it sent shivers down her spine.

"Bella..." Jasper broke the awkward silence and she stopped walking. She turned around slowly and looked down at him.

"Yes Jasper?" she acknowledged him, her eyes shining softly in the light. He moved even higher up the stairs and was so close she could almost feel the icy frost radiate from his pale flesh to her face. "Alice wanted me to show you something." He moved even closer and before long, he entered her own personal space and put his icy hands upon her hips startling her ever so much.

"Jasper…wh-what are y-you doing?" Bella trembled, tripping over her own tongue and her own feet. Jasper inched nearer until their noses touched and his arms were fully wrapped around her body.

This was crazy and really shocking. It scared her deeply but not as much as she should be. Bella Swan had never been intimate with anyone yet, not even Edward; her own husband. They waited a lifetime for the day they could have sex and now maybe if she didn't stop him now Jasper Hale would definitely be her first and Edward wouldn't be able to handle that at all.

He looked into her eyes before closing the gap between them with his pair of cold lips crushed against hers in a hard way. Bella didn't dare fuss but after he left the kiss, his lips moved down south and touched her neck.

That was the only time she was terrified of Jasper. His love for blood-his love for Bella's blood made him much different from the rest of the Cullen's and it scared her that if he wasn't careful he would snap. "Jasper…" Bella shivered at his cold touch as he pressed his rock hard body against hers, causing her to move backwards up the stairs. "Walk Bella-we can't be interrupted." He cooed softly against her neck, taking in all of her that he can handle and being as gentle and cautious with her as possible.

.

.

At that moment, Bella knew he was giving her exact directions towards the bedroom, which could only mean sex. She wasn't ready. Not ready at all; her heart beat heavy and the blood in her veins boiled to a thousand degrees. She couldn't take it much longer.

"Alice knew you and Edward wanted to get close, but she wanted me to help and make it less nerve-racking." He told her directly into her ear, with his arms still secure around her and a smile on his lips. Bella was actually pleased and happy for Jasper. He was keeping the blood-lust under control and it stayed that way for as long as she could remember.

Bella went red and put her arms around his waist. Jasper smelled masculine; smelled strong and brave. It caused Bella great sexual attraction towards him more than she had ever felt for him before.

Once they were in the bedroom, being Jasper's of course, he kicked the door closed, and continued his nuzzling and sniffing. "Did I mention you look very cute today Bella?" he moved back a bit to get a good look at her flushed face and he brushed back a few hairs. Bella turned her head away and smiled small. "Let's get you on the bed…" Jasper said without any expression defining his face, but hunger for her.

Being carefully placed on the large well-made bed, Jasper stood at the foot of the bed slowly unbuttoning his shirt; one button at a time. But Bella interrupted him before he could make it all the way down the shirt.

Wait-what was going on? Bella didn't-she couldn't do this with him especially if it was Alice's sly, sneaky-passionate husband. "Jasp-per…this doesn't seem right." She moved onto her knees with her clammy hands faced down on the red Satan sheets and her heart beating as fast as it could.

He stopped at that moment giving Bella a deep stare. "Are you scared, Bella?" he asked her in such a silky tone it made the space between them slowly disappear as it has once before. She crawled across the bed 'til she was high on her knees, looking Jasper in the eyes. At that moment, she realized she had become totally distracted by the succulent tone of his voice; it drew her closer. "Should I be…she felt totally cocky and smart after she had said that and a smile spread across her lips.

God no wonder Alice loved him. He was gorgeous and that little smirk of his was orgasmic. "I don't know, Bella." His eyes wandered all over her features and fell still upon her lips.

Bella's body shook with gut-wrenching nervousness and anticipation and Jasper saw that.

:

Before they can waste any more time, Jasper made the first shy move forward and grabbed her waist dragging her close. She swallowed hard and he heard it clearly. "Don't fret Bella." He reassured her while he pressed his cold lips against her jawbone and nipped. He bit hard but not hard enough to break the skin and she shivered.

Jasper groaned quietly, still against her jawbone and let his hands wonder, and venture her marvelous body that he had the chance to hold.

Swan squirmed beneath his gentle touch and once she found his hand right above her butt she opened her eyes and moved away. Her face flushed and she pushed herself onto the bed. Jasper, who was dumbfounded as hell cocked his head and grinned. "What is it Bella...?" he asked standing right where he was with his arms at his sides.

The 18 year old had shifty eyes and she sat up in an instant with pain in her lower abdomen. Her head was pounding and her heart raced. Oh god no no-not now; not today.

It was too late. Her panties wetted intensely and she probably knew why. It was her time of the month and not a good time to start it. Jasper froze and inhaled the air. She was strong and his lips twitched. Bella could tell he was scared; scared of attacking.

"Jasper…I have to go…other than being embarrassed, Bella was scared as she left the bed, heading for the bathroom.

Jasper swallowed the silver venom in his mouth and shut his eyes. He grabbed his head and tried to calm down. It wasn't working. He needed to calm himself before it's too late.

.

.

Downstairs as the movie was ending, Alice raced upstairs.

No one bothered to give notice to hyper Alice. "Jasper!" she entered the bedroom and found Jasper sitting at the foot of the bed, holding his head.

His eyes were already red and silver liquid dripped from his mouth. "Jasper…it's alright." Alice gave him a soft stare and pulled his head into her chest. He calmed faster than she could imagine. "Is Bella okay?" She didn't bother to ask him that right after his crazy vampire panic-attack. Jasper looked up at her and brushed it off:

Alice went off and knocked on the bathroom door. Bella jumped, sitting on the toilet with her hands shaking between her knees. "It's Alice. Are you alright Bella?" she sounded terrible by the tone of her voice. Bella wiped at her eyes where the tears streamed down and answered. "Y-yeah…" she straight up lied to little Alice. She didn't want her to know how she was really feeling. It was her own fault that she can't do anything with Jasper…to be honest Bella liked Jasper more than she needed to and it broke her heart.

Alice went silent. "Okay-well Jasper wants to talk to you." She told her in the quietest littlest voice ever. Bella moved around on the seat before putting in a tampon and pulling up her panties and jeans.

Alice kissed Jasper and whispered in his ear before leaving. Bella then quietly left the bathroom with a flick of the switch to her right. The blond was still sitting on the bed, and Bella was beyond overly cautious. Her muscles tensed, her thoughts flew like crazy and her body began to shake involuntarily just at the sight of him and of thoughts of the previous incident.

Jasper saw all those things distorted on her face. He moved further more in her direction but she barely moved at all.

"I'm the one at fault Bella-don't blame yourself for my wrong-doing…it's just…and he stopped there leaving Bella completely confused and wanting to hear more.

"It's just what Jasper-tell me." She chimed in stepping forward. Jasper's eyes wondered onto the ground below Bella's feet. "Your scent is like nothing else Bella." He sounded so guilty and torn just for what was Bella's mistake. "Jasper—she was instantly cut-off by a frozen finger. "You're a woman Bella-it's natural. It is I who has to overcome your scent." He didn't smile or smirk at her. Not even a frown was found; nothing but beauty and sorrow.

Bella felt bad inside and it shown outside before long. "I feel so-so stupid. I should have taken precautions or looked-o-or something. I never forget when-she went quiet for a long time. Her lips felt the coldness of Jasper's lips yet another time and just being this close to him made her even closer; not just physically but mentally as well. She hesitated for a while and Jasper's hands cupped her face brushing through her hair.

Her brows furrowed and she couldn't fight the tears. Jasper realized what she was doing and stopped. Her face was still in his cool hands as he looked at her intently. "Bella stop crying…you did nothing wrong." He spoke softly to her, his fingers digging in deep in her warm flesh.

She felt the sharp pain of his fingers and looked down. "Jasper, I don't want to do this for Edward and I…she began with a shake in her voice and a small prickling pain in her gut. Jasper narrowed his eyes.

"I want to do this for y-you and me." She finished and after hearing those words, Jasper crashed into her lips once again and stayed.

His eyes shut tight and he groaned into the kiss. Bella was surprised at Jasper's reaction but it was just the kind she was looking for.

::

After situating on the bed once and for all, Jasper of course being the dominant one, stared at sweet, innocent little Bella with crazy intentions. He licked his lips once over and Bella did just the same cause it was crazy contagious. "So your telling me you want your first time to be with me?" he asked, so confused with the whole situation. He thought she was crazy about that handsome Edward Cullen but he was wrong.

He could still smell her and she was definitely strong, but he somehow kept the blood-lust under control.

"Yeah-I guess…she breathed lightly and he smiled after feeling the startling warmth of her breath against his face.

Jasper chuckled and that sly sexy grin appeared. "I'll be gentle…he lowered himself further down upon her, being careful with his weight. Bella shook and closed her eyes. She felt his lips mark her neck with sweet kisses and his frozen hands trail around her body.

Just then out of the blue, she opened her eyes to ask him something he was sure he would possibly hear before long: "Can I touch you, Jasper?" she blinked twice just to get the water to her eyes, licking her lips again. Jasper, which had his arms laid out at her sides pushed himself up and looked down his own body. His shirt was half-unbuttoned from earlier and it wouldn't bother him one bit if she wanted to feel him. His body was open for her touch.

The smile was her answer and she began. Bella went slow of course just to relieve any awkwardness, and placed the warm palm of her hand against his collar bone slowly but surely making her way down. She remembered him telling her much about his past and how he had collected all of his scars but they didn't bother her. To her, they were manly and sexy.

Jasper shivered at her heated touch and shut his eyes. His hands gripped tight to the sheets beneath Bella and his brows furrowed wild.

Bella swallowed and gave him a little innocent smile and her own eyes returned back to his chest. "B-Bella…he whispered shyly, urging her further as his hand moved up and tightened on her shoulder. She groaned at the accidental pain and gave him more of her much wanted-craved touch.

"…?" Bella eyed his chest hard and pulled part of his shirt back revealing soft nipple. It made her blush at the sight but she moved on. "Your body is-is amazing Jasper." Bella was in awe and in shock of it all. After resting the flat part of her palm over just one of his scarred nipples, his eyes flashed open and he growled deep.

Bella was surprised by his actions but went along smoothly.

**.**

**.**

"You smell so good." He breathed heavily into the crook of her neck, while his hands firmly groped her sweet milky breasts.

She bit her bottom lip hard and arched her back. Their hips met perfectly at that moment and Jasper took her top lip between his own teeth and chomped hard. Bella fussed and brought her hands into the frosty insides of his thin shirt.

"Let me love you…Bella-more than Edward ever could!" he purred seductively into her ear squeezing her breasts tighter than before. She grunted in pain and pleasure all the same, finally feeling his member grow against her inner thigh.

"Please…?" she pleaded and reached for his belt.

**:::**

He pinned her down and began pumping her-slowly. She moaned and she groaned; he followed along. She urged him on and he sped up, finally breaking her. Pain flushed throughout her entire body; her blood boiled, her head ached, toes curled and her muscles wacked. He kissed her wet again to cover the pain as much as he could. Before long at all, blood left her body again and he continued.

"Uh-"he grunted behind gritted teeth picking up the pace just a little trying to get her body used to his size. A few tears were found rolling down her face and he licked them away sweetly. They tasted crazy salty.

Just then, he realized how bad he was hurting her. Curse their insane vampire-strength. But the feeling was so damn intense it blew him over the edge within minutes.

**.**

Bella seemed to be nervous through the whole thing. She was kind of a downer yet her aching body didn't participate as well as he thought; but the good thing was she wasn't completely still. He didn't really like the idea of fucking a dead body.

"Jas-Jasper…!"She whimpered his name and he continued his speed. Bella arched her back again after another painful thrust and his mouth fell into hers, piercing his tongue through without any invitation. Their tongues fought for dominance and Bella's surprisingly won. Jasper smiled in the kiss and Bella giggled.

Her heart beat went faster against his marble chest, causing another groan to leave his lips. His brows furrowed and his face distorted in pleasure.

"Bella…" he was quickly nearing the end after crazy muscle spasms and contractions. She felt her own climax coming to her and it was fast. Her lower abdomen fluttered and her inner thigh muscles clamped tight around his waist before letting it out.

Jasper loved the warmth of her womanly juices spilling against him as his did moments after.

.

.

Being not as satisfied as they expected, neither of them left the bedroom. They lay beside each other breathing delightfully hard.

Jasper gazed into her eyes and raised a hand to stroke her cheek which was more red than normal. She smiled small and put her hand over his. "I don't want it to end just yet…he spoke in her direction with a tight smirk on his lips.

Bella blinked once and moved forward and kissed him. She quickly became the dominant one this time and Jasper was horrifically excited. Her legs were not so tight around his waist yet he urged her to tighten as his fingers dug deep into her warm squishy thighs and a growl fled his lips. She stared at him with intense desire for more, and placed her warm palms on each of his pale shoulders.

"Are we breaking Alice's rules at all?" Bella asked out of the blue, leaving small kisses all over his chest while his hands rubbed and traced her back.

He shut his eyes and bit his bottom lip taking in her scent. "No-not really…"he whispered in her ear and they began what they definitely were going to finish.

**::**

**E/N: WHOA! Okay that was crazy stuff! Anyway I am not that good at sex-and stuff like that so if its bad at some parts it's fine if you don't like **


End file.
